Conventional footwear can provide a variety of functions. For example, certain types of footwear are utilized for specific athletic activities (e.g., tennis, football, basketball, baseball, etc.), for day-to-day activities, or for special events (e.g., weddings, dances, etc.). In most cases, a manufacturer provides a brand or other message at some location on the footwear. For example, certain manufacturers place their brand on the outside of the shoe, such as via a stitched label or etched pattern. In another example, manufacturers can print a brand or other preconfigured message on a sock-liner inside the shoe.